


Teared down to be build up

by Horangirl98



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band), ziam - Fandom
Genre: A irish cupid, College love, Dabbling in topless Ziam moments, Don't worry, Fluff, For now. - Freeform, Just angst, Light Angst, Like Niall is cupid, M/M, Niall is a little shit, No sex first chapter (maybe), Terribly written humor, Your virgin eyes are safe, Ziam is here also, friendzoned Harry, heartsick Louis, idk anymore, major angst, tea shops, welcome to hell - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-06 10:24:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1854613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horangirl98/pseuds/Horangirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After getting their heartbroken Louis and Zayn went to a house party where they experience new things, and new people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Teared down to be build up

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter if you want to as @TnbHxran, this is dedicated to my Friends on Twitter who always reads fanfictions. I was inspired by Libby Larries Court book (Go read it).
> 
> Read the bottom for more details.

It was only 10:00pm  when Louis and Zayn entered the party and they already hated it, "We should had stayed home" the older one groaned. "Yeah but if we did, then Niall would be up our asses and shit. So might as well  _try_ to enjoy this." Louis nodded and the both of them headed from the crowd of dancing drunk Uni kids, and towards the kitchen to get some beers. "Hey mates enjoying the party?" a cheerful Irish voice said behind them which made their unbearable moods even worse. "Fuck off Niall," Niall laughed at how vile Louis was towards him. "Mate you and Zayn need to lighten up and have fun, there are booze and bitches everywhere so I think you guys will get over John and Nick that quick."

 That was very easy of  Niall to say, but in all reality it wasn't. 

Louis and Zayn had got dumped by two guys they have been dating for six months, and everytime they see something they go back to the first time they met John and Nick.

_It was a windy, and raining September Louis was coming from the library to the dorm that him, Zayn, and Niall shared. He got a little hungry and stopped at the first place he saw called Allison's Tea Shop ' **a cuppa tea and a scone sounds nice'** Louis quickly got in the building and went to the counter. "Hello welcome to Allison's Tea Shop, what would you like,"  Louis looked up to order when he saw this beautiful guy who smiled oh so graciously, he looked at the name tag and his name was John._

_"Er... John I would love a tea with a extra hint of honey and a chocolate scone,"  John smiled and while the order was getting ready, him and John chatted. While they were chatting he convinced John to have tea with him and thats how the relationship started. They dated for two weeks when he introduced Zayn to Nick. Zayn was interested in brunettes at the time, but he would settle for the cute blonde. So they started dating. It was happy and bliss, it was six months full of Halloween costumes, Thanksgiving dinners with families, romantic Christmas gifts, New years kissing, Valentine cards with bears and chocolates and now he called it quits saying that Louis was boring and he found someone else. Same thing happened to Zayn, Nick wanted to find new excitement and Zayn wasn't exciting enough for Nick, so he left him._

_They were angry, sad, and heartbroken while watching marathons of Law and Order SVU and T he X factor. Niall got fed up when it went passed two weeks, so Niall went affront of the TV.  "Hey you bitch move out the way this is the part where Elliot interrogates," Niall gave Zayn a look and continue to stay affront of the TV. "You guys are pathetic and need to get out of the house, and until you do I will block the TV." Louis and Zayn ignored him because he will eventually move, but after thirty minutes he didn't. So Louis and Zayn gave up, the both of them got off their asses._

_ "So where are we going?" Zayn asked in annoyance.  "Well I am going to this party my mate is hosting and matter o' fact you blokes are coming too. So get your showers, and I'll meet you there. I swear if you guys don't come I will make your lives a living hell, and trust me you don't want that." Louis rolled his eyes, "fine but what time it starts?" "9:30 but be there at 10." Niall headed towards the door and Louis yelled "FINE BUT WE ARE STAYING FOR FIVE MINUTESl!"  "Thats the spirit." When Niall shut the door Louis looked at Zayn, "ready for the worst five minutes of our life?" Zayn nodded at Louis, "let's do this." _

Louis and Zayn was having the worst time at the party, a couple of girls flirted and all but those girls were not like Nick and John. "Let's get the fuck outta here." Louis whispered to Zayn "Tomlinson i never thought you would say so." They were heading out when Niall called their name, "what the fuck-" Louis was interrupted when he saw two guys beside Niall. One with short brown hair, cute brown eyes, a little stubble, a cute small smile, with a snapback, white designer shirt, skinny blue jeans, and sneakers. The other with brown curls, smile with dimples, really skinny tight jeans, a white shirt hidden inside his green jumper, a bandana wrapping his hair like a headband, black looking converses, and green majestic eyes.

"Guys this is Harry and Liam, my mates while you too were off in lala land with your men, and Harry and liam this is Louis and Zayn my dorm mates." Liam waved and Harry did a head bow, "I'm sorry this kid is weird and like Niall here said i'm Liam."  Liam had a really deep voice which got Zayns attention. "Well, I am Zayn and this is Louis... dude nice hat."  "I got more in the back in my room wanna see?" "Wait this is your dorm?" "Yeah and Harry is my roommate, this is actually Harry party I'm just here to be here, now Zayn wanna see my collection?" Zayn nodded, "I'll be right back Louis" Zayn said walking off with Liam. Louis turned to talk with Niall and he was gone dancing with some girl who is obviously to drunk to function, which leaves Harry. 

Louis and Harry stared at eachother for a long time, and Louis finally broke the silence. "So do you talk or-" "oh... eh I'm Sorry umm I've never been this nervous before." Louis spine shivered at how raspy, deep, and slow his voice is. "I-Its okay, nice party you have here quite cool." Harry smiled again and Louis saw those dimples, those sexy dimples, and for once John hasn't popped up in his mind. "So what is your major?"  "Oh I plan on being a kindergarten teacher how bout you?" "Well I'm studying to be a music producer, or executive.  Me Niall and Zayn was going to try out for the X factor actually, but we got lazy and decided not too."

Harry eyes brighten "me and Liam was too, but we overslept and missed the audition. I was sad because me and Liam could really sing, and we were going to be a duo." "Same with me, Zayn, and Niall, we were going to tryout as a group. Hey what if they saw you and Liam trying out as a duo, and me niall, and Zayn trying out as a trio? They would probably put us as a boyband or something and we would probably be famous." Harry laughed, "yeah and we would win hearts of millions of girls." "Also have hit songs, win awards, and get payed allot, now I'm sad i was lazy." Both boys laughed and continued talking until it was just them, Niall, Zayn, and Liam left. 

"We should probably get going," Zayn said. "WAIT!" Liam ran to Zayn and gave him his number, "give it to Louis too, oh and here is Harry's number." Zayn smiled and gave Liam his and Louis number and Louis, Zayn, and a very drunk Niall left to go back to their dorm.

***

 Louis woke up from a intense dream about being famous and meeting Harry during X factor, and how him and Harry would make very good mates. He stayed in bed for a minute and finally got up when he had to pee, he got up feeling achy and tensed.

_'Man if John was here he would have gave me a back massage and tender kisses on my spine.'_

After he went to go pee, he decided to get his shower before Mr. TakesAllTheHotWaterHoran wakes up. He got out of the shower and put on a white shirt and gray joggers. His phone buzzed with that ringtone John picked out for his phone. It was Heartless The Fray version which now perfectly describe John, a heartless boy who broke his heart and happiness. He looked at his phone and it was oddly a text from Harry.

_**Hey Louis was just making sure you guys made it home safe Xx!** _

Louis smiled at the text, thinking how sweet Harry is and how caring he is even though he only meet the dude last night. So he responded back, and he pressed send.

_Yeah in my bed, well in my room going to have some lucky charms you know "They're magically delicious" :P!_

Louis went in the kitchen studying the phone hoping for a reply back, and when he grabbed the box of cereal Harry responded back.

_**HAHA, yeah i know all about that...Hey do you wanna you know get breakfast together, I know this perfect place.** _

Louis smirked at the text.

_What do you mean perfect place?_

Louis was pouring his Lucky Charms not paying attention to the overflowing bowl  of cereal.

_**I mean a place where I can talk to you and probably have a great time and more :)** _

Louis knew where this was going so he is not afraid to ask.

_Harry are you asking me out to a date or something? Because they way you asked is like you want a piece of this :}_

Louis waited ten minutes for Harry to text back. He didnt even bother with the cereal anymore he just sat there looking at his phone like it was everything. Harry finally responded back to his text.

_**It's not if you don't want it to be :)! but are you in so I can give you the place to go to silly boy, or am I just have to go all alone without somebody to laugh and have allot of fun with, because Liam sometimes gets boring??!** _

Louis weighed out his options. He could stay in the comfort of his own home and eat cereal and probably no milk since he lives with a Irish lad who loves milk, or he could have breakfast with a cute new friend who probably doesn't mind paying because Louis can use his charm and  charisma on him. So there was only one obvious answer that Louis texted to Harry.

_Sure.... as long as you're paying then I'm yours, now what is the address so i can get there lover boy :P!_

Louis left his bowl alone, so maybe Zayn, or Niall can already have something. 

_**It's 2130 Westchester Ave. Its a small shop I think you would like it.** _

_2130 Westchester Ave. That sounds very familiar?_ Louis had no time to think a very cute boy was waiting for him. So in a rush  Louis traded his joggers for Jeans,  put on his black vans, slid a beanie on his head,  put the first coat he saw on, and got his keys and phone and headed out. 

***

 Louis drove until he found the address and Harry affront of the place smiling at him, and Louis heart started to fall. Louis knew he address was familiar. "Louis are you alrightl?" "eh.. Yeah Harry let's go in." Harry nodded and opened the door for Louis so he could go in first. Louis thanked Harry, took a deep breath and went inside Allison's Tea shop where his ex lover John is working at the front counter.

"Welcome to Allison Tea shop ho-", John stopped when he saw Louis. "Oh.....Hey Louis erm how are you?" "erh...gr-great, I'm doing great" Louis said quietly. "Oh Louis you know John?" Louis turned and saw Harry smiling with his cute dimples. "Erh yeah, Harry this is my ex John." Harry looked at John  and all he did was smirk. "Well John may we get one cuppa tea with with honey, what would you like Lou?" "Erh a regular cuppa tea" "and four chocolate scones."

They got their tea and scones, but while they are sitting Louis can't scratch the fact that John is staring at him. So he asked Harry to switch sides because he wanted to genuinely have a conversation with Harry. "So how do you know John Harry?"  "Well he is in my psychology class. He said he had a boyfriend, but he never acknowledge it when other boys flirt with him. We have study sessions at the shop but don't worry I didn't try anything, I'm no homewrecker I believe what goes around comes back around." 

"I never thought of you as a homewrecker Harry," Harry took a sip of his tea, he made a weird face with the taste. "Well, I'm not Louis but if I knew you were the boyfriend I would be a homewrecker... I mean if you let me?" Louis laughed as he took a sip of his tea, "fine Mr. Homewrecker, no scones for you." Harry try to give him a smug look "fuck you Louis and your scones."

Louis laughed at how vile Harry was trying to be, "My scones, My scones."  "Look over there", Louis looked at where Harry was pointing, and while Louis was looking Harry stole a scone, "Hey you tricked me for my scones", "HA! one point for Harry, but zero for Louis."

Louis smiled and it was like John wasn't in the shop, it was just him and Harry talking and laughing like they did at the party. "Hey Louis... you got something on your mouth" Louis was looking at Harry smile and his hand coming towards his face wiping the corner of his mouth off. "Erh...erm...th-thanks", Harry nodded weakly and Louis instantly turned and looked above and saw John looking and Louis.

"Listen Harry wanna head to my dorm, to hang out and you know play Fifa?" "I would love too... I walked here because I live beside here so you don't mind carrying me to your dorm?" Louis looked at Harry and his beautiful green eyes, "of course I can." They left and Louis avoided eye contact with John while they were leaving, Harry noticed something was wrong and he squeezed Louis tighter and gave him a bright smile.

***

Louis opens the door to see not only Zayn and Niall there, but Liam was too. "There you guys are I was getting worried" Liam got up from beside Zayn and walked towards Harry. "We went to Allison's Tea Shop..." Zayn coughed as soon as Harry said Allison's. "Yeah and Harry meet John and I told him everything," Louis heads to his room and Zayn followed behind Louis. "So how was it?" "How was what?" Zayn gave him a look.

"You know... John was it awkward did you think about him while you were with Harry?" Louis shrugged "first I was worried then Harry started talking and I felt so comfortable, it was like John wasn't there. Then he wiped something from my mouth, it got a little bit awkward and John saw it so I started thinking about John. So we left early, and I think Harry could tell how i felt." "How do you know?" "He grabbed me tighter and tried to smile."

Zayn gave Louis a hug, "get off...Besides tell me how did Mr. Liam get here". Zayn smiled "he texted me if he can come over since Harry was gone, I texted back sure, so Niall left to go to the store and it was just me and Liam.  We played video games, talked about things, and some things got personal. This is very too soon Louis, but Niall was right I am over Nick and I want to go out with Liam, he is so sweet and different from Nick. It's just I don't know if he likes me back." Louis saw Zayn was upset, so he decided to return the favor and hug him "You never know unless you ask."

Zayn nodded "I might ask, and Louis I think you like Harry." Louis shook his head "Nah not me, I think I think me and Harry will remain friends." Zayn rolled his eyes "whatever you say mate, now lets entertain some men." Louis turned and flipped his hair, "we shall entertain some men." Zayn scoffed "sometimes I worry about you..."  "Why should you worry about me Zaynie poo." "Don't call me that Louis" "why Zaynie Poo?" "Because you don't want me to call you LouLou."

Louis sighed "you got a point there Zayn, now lets get out of the room." The boys went into the living room when they heard Liam say in a soft voice "welcome back Zaynie Poo..." "fuck you Louis." "You know you want to Zaynie Poo" Zayn rolled his eyes and plopped on the chair beside Liam, "can I still call you Zaynie Poo?" "sure whatever Liam."

***

It's been two months and Louis became closer to Harry, they basically talk on the daily basis. Also that Liam and Harry stay at Louis, Zayn, and Nialls dorm more then their dorm. Zayn woke up to see that Louis was gone, and Harry heading out with Niall "where you blokes are going?" "To talk about something that you already know" "which means he doesn't want to talk to you." Zayn put his hands up like he got caught doing something, "well excuse the fuck outta me, I guess its going to be me and Liam." Niall and Harry left, Zayn turned around to go back to sleep and Liam was getting out of his room.

Liam was wearing one of Zayns night shirts and basketball shorts, _if this is not the sexiest thing i ever saw I don't wanna live._ Liam caught Zayn staring at him, he gave Zayn a look and smiled like he knew what Zayn was thinking. "Good Morning Zaynie Poo" Zayn smiled at Liam's sleep voice, it was sexy and magnificent.  _God I wanna fuck you right here right now,_ instead of saying what he was thinking he settle with a "mornin Li, had a good sleep?" "Mhm." Liam sat down on the couch, and Zayn sat beside him. 

They were watching TV for a hour and a cheesy romantic scene came on, Liam laid on Zayn's lap. "This is really cute" Zayn smiled at how cute Liam was. "You are cuter Li" Liam laughed and raised his head to meet Zayn. "What if I told you that i liked somebody?" Zayn started to feel a little tense and stiff "Somebody like who?" Liam smirked and got a little closer, "maybe a someone with black hair, brown eyes, perfect jawline, good skin tone, maybe someone like...you" Zayn couldn't speak he was frozen in excitement. "Errh, erm" "whats the matter you never been this close to a guy?" 

Zayn was even more tensed when Liam got closer, Liam's breath lingered into Zayns mouth. "Li what if I told you I also liked you back?"  "Then that would be great, correction it'll be perfect." Liam and Zayn stared into each other eyes, and slowly pressed their lips together.  Zayn could feel Liam soft warm lips on his, and he melted more into the kiss. Liam tasted like morning breath (probably not a good taste but who gives a fuck), and Zayn oddly love the taste it was like he was the mouthwash for Liam.

Liam felt the same way, but to him Zayn tasted sour but lovely. He wanted to stay this way with Zayn, but at the same time he wanted more. They parted for a breath and Liam looked deep into Zayn's eyes, "you don't know how bad I wanted this" Zayn nodded "then come and get it I'm all yours." Liam smirked and kissed Zayn some more, but this time Liam overpowered Zayn and got on top of him.  Liam licked Zayn's bottom lip, and Zayn let Liam in.

At this moment they were way beyond kissing, they were snogging and was willing to go all the way. Taking each others shirts off leaving bite marks everywhere in right places. It was pure bliss for Zayn and Liam, but they didn't hear Louis turning his key in the door knob, and opening the door. 

"Hey guys I got us some milk so maybe Niall won't oh..." Liam got off of Zayn and they both sat up shirtless, bite marks on their chests, and really embarrassed that they got interrupted with a now smirking Louis. "So this is what happens when the others leave, you guys come out and play?" Zayn gave Louis a look and all Louis could do was laugh, "ummm Louis this is really awkward... keep it between the three of us?" Louis nodded and all Zayn could do was look away. "I won't tell but don't be surprise if Harry knows..."

Liam groaned "ah whatever tell Harry and Niall." "Alright,  I am going to be in the kitchen putting up groceries, you can help me Liam?" Liam nodded and went inside the kitchen. "Cockblock" Zayn mumbled to Louis as Liam went into the kitchen.  Louis turned and winked "I know right!"

***

"So Harry why did you wanna talk?" Harry sat down and gave Niall a huge sigh. "I really like somebody, and I don't know if he likes me back. I gave him subtle hints, and always talk to him but he never return the favor." Niall looked at Harry and grabbed his hand, "Listen Harry I know we are good friends and all-" "Niall-" "No Harry listen, I don't like boys I. Like. girls." "Niall you don't understan-" "No Harry you don't understand, but we can all be frie-" "Niall if you don't shut the fuck up and listen to me, I don't want you..." Niall felt a little offended which made Harry laugh. "If not me then who Harry Styles? who?"

"Louis you dip shit... Its Louis"nNiall took a breath in relief and had let go of Harry's hand. "So why did you wanna talk to me for?" "Well you are good friends with Louis and you are good friends with me so, maybe you can help me get with Louis?" Niall eyes had brighten "well I guess we are playing match maker aren't we?" Harry nodded and gave Niall a weak smile. "So what are we going to do first Niall."

Niall smiled devilishly "I might have an idea or two" "Niall what are you thinking about." Niall got closer to Harry, "a sure fire plan to get Louis to notice you as more of a friend, but it will include a little lies, a lot of days, intimate moments, more than one people, and food a lot of food." Harry gave Niall a look "seriously food?" "You want this to work or not? Because I can always go-" "WAIT" "WHAT?" "I'll go with it, but if this fails it's all your fault." Niall nodded "when have I ever disappointed you?" "Let's not go there okay, now let me hear the plan you have."

"I'm not going to tell you" Harry looked at him confusingly as Niall took a bite from his fry.  "What do you mean you're not going to tell me, I'm not going to know what to do if you dont tell me the plan?" "thats the point, now shut up and eat your food before i eat it for you." Harry ignored Niall and ate his food,  _maybe I should've ask Liam to do the plan atleast he's smart._

***

 Zayn officially hated Louis, ever since Louis caught  him and Liam snogging, he has been in between the two like a chaperone during a slow dance in a middle school winter formal. "Hey Louis can we talk?" Zayn got up and Louis did too. "What the fuck is your problem?" Louis raised his eyebrows "what do you mean Zayn." "You're cockblocking... To the extreme, and you won't let me have my Liam time."

"what are you talking about I'm not even cockblocking." Zayn gave Louis a look, "then what the hell are you doing?" "getting to know Liam since we don't talk that much, and I'm sorry that the same time I want to get to know him, you two got together." "Tomlinson, I know what you are doing stop bullshitting, but why?" "Why what?" "Why are you cockblocking?" Louis had opened his mouth, but before he said something he heard Niall say "Lucy we're home."

Harry walked into the room and saw the two of them, "Er, sorry didn't know you two were busy, I can go because I understand, I had a boyfriend befor-" "oh no Harry me and Zayn, eww he is like a brother to me, besides he's with Liam, caught them snogging shirtless." Harry's eyes widen with his smile, "really... I'm so relieve-that didn't come out right, what I meant was I'm so relieved Liam found somebody." Louis laughed, "nice save Styles..." Harry flipped him off "no thankyou I don't fuck until the third date."

Harry did a weak smile, "hey am I missing something or did the party turn into an orgy" "fuck off Niall." "Did I hear orgy in here? If so I call dibs on Zayn." Liam ran up and grabbed Zayn and their lips crashed as they fell on the floor, still kissing, hands touching everywhere.

"Did me and Harry miss something while we were gone?" "I'll tell you later Niall, but I already told Harry..." "Now lets get out of here so they can do them, how about we get some Italian food?" Louis looked at Harry "aren't you SO nice, and are you paying?" "Only because this is the 2nd date and you fuck on the third, and no then I'll have to pay for Niall." 

Louis did a puppy dog pout, "No Louis, that'll not work on me this time." "Well fuck you Niall, and this is dinner with a friend, there will be no dating privileges yet Mr. Styles." Louis walked off the bedroom, following a confuse Niall, and a laughing Harry.

"I thought they would never leave" Liam said in between kisses. "I was going to have to fuck you affront of the guys" Zayn cock twitched at the thought of Liam pounding him while Louis, Harry, and Niall watched scared and speechless.  "God Liam you're making me hard, just saying those things" "what do you want me to do about it?".

Zayn wanted Liam to do anything to him as long as he get to moan Liams name, "answer me, what do you want me to do about it?" "Anything, do anything." Liam smirked, he grabbed Zayn, picked him up and threw him into the bed. "I'm going to make you feel so good."

Liam kept kissing on Zayn until, he heard the front door close.  _Now I can do what I want to now,_ Liam eyes turned lustful for Zayn's body and he bit his neck. "Fuck" Zayn bit his bottom lip in response. Liam sucked on the delicate skin until he knew there was a bite mark, "my territory..." Liam groaned blowing his breath over the skin. "I'm your territory Liam I am your territory." Liam did another bite mark, which made Zayn hiss one more time "Liam" Liam still continued to make his other marking. 

When Liam saw the two bite marks on Zayn's collar bone he knew he had to make more, "your shirt...off...now!" Zayn immediately took his shirt off with no hesitation. Liam took his off and he saw how many tattoos Zayn had, he traced the tattoos from up and down. "You are so sexy Zayn" Liam mumbled under his breath. "You're quite breathtaking yourself Liam" Liam smiled dip his head and kissed his nub of his nipple. Zayn back arched as Liam slowly licked each nub, Zayn wanted more he lusted for more.

(See the bottom for more Details)

*****

 "I'm telling you Niall Captain America, could always beat Batman in a street fight" "whatever Harry you're not even American." Louis was angry if he heard more super hero shit from Niall he would honestly kill him. "Louis what do you think?" "Well Niall honestly shut the fuck up, and Harry you are right argument over" Harry giggled at the fact that Louis went off on Niall. "What's so fucking funny Styles?" "Well Louis told you off and I thought it was funny." Louis smirked and unlocked the door to go inside the dorm and into his room, when he opened the door to the room he immediately smelled sex and sweat. Louis stopped and gagged at the smell.

'I _t's not coming from Zayn bed nor Niall's bed which means...oh fuck no.'_

"WAKE THE FUCK UP!" Zayn and Liam eyes shot opened at the now pissed off Louis "what the fuck, did you guys fuck in my bed?" "Would you believe us if I said no?" Zayn snickered at  what Liam said, "that is really cute Li."  "YOU THINK THIS IS FUCKING CUTE! I SWEAR I WILL DESTR-" "hey is everything alright."

Louis was glad Harry interrupted him while he was yelling so he can breath a little, "Louis are you?" "No, actually Zayn and Liam fucked" "what is wrong wit-" "n my bed" "Oh... That's fucked up."

Louis could hear Niall laugh, "FUCK OFF NIALL!" "I WOULD BUT ZAYN AND LIAM ALREADY DID IN YOUR BED HA!" Louis was done with Niall shit, and right after he is done murdering Zayn and Liam, Niall would be the next lucky contestant on _The Murder Is Right!_

"Now Louis calm down, there is a rational punishment" "What, murder is a rational punishment?" "That won't get you in prison, and me trying to break you out of it." "How about you Zayn and Liam wash my clothes and sheets for a month?"  "how about no" "how about I will do thing on your bed that are unwashable" "how about Tide or Downy?" Louis smirked "Tide and I like my clothes bright so use clorox in the black bottle, if not then regular store bleach."

Louis left and went towards Niall "and now you", Niall gave him a confuse look. "What the fuck do you want?" "you are on couch duty until I feel that my bed is clean, and Harry will sleep in Zayn bed, and the two lovebirds will sleep on my bed with no sheets." Niall took a bite of his sandwich and with a mouth full of food he said "Who killed himself and made you boss?" "shut the fuck up and sleep on the  couch or else I'll send those photos to Colleen." Niall eyes widen in surprise at the fact that Louis had embarrassing photos of him "what kind" "pick I have all  types of categories." "You wouldn't?" "hello I'm Louis Tomlinson and I would." Niall swallowed those words and with a low voice he mumbled "bitch" and walked away.

"So now since I've pissed people off how bout we watch a little Telly,  do you watch SVU Harold?" "are you kidding me Elliot is my #mcm." Louis laughed and put it on a marathon of Law and Order SVU. "OOh this is my favorite part... _ **In the criminal system, sexually based offenses are consider heinous, in New York city the dedicated detectives that investigates these vicious felonies are members of an elite squad known as the special victims unit, these are their stories.**_ "

Louis laughed, "first of all you are wrong and secondly, what bloke would try to take all of his time remembering such nonsense like that?" Harry smiled "this bloke does!" Louis rolled his eyes "whatever just watch the fucking show your #mcm is on," "gladly as long as you are watching with me."

After a couple of episodes Louis became tired, he would go and get on Niall's bed but Harry was on top of him and he didn't want to bother the boy so he stayed there. He finished off the episode turned off the TV and fell asleep with a cute big boy name Harry hugging his waist. 

*****

Louis woke up, with a missing Harry and Zayn eating a bowl of cereal. "You had a good night Louis?" Louis was quiet and tried to ignore Zayn because he was still mad about Zayn and Liam fucking on his bed. "Awe you still can't be mad," Louis rolled his eyes "where's Harry." "it's Monday he has class and so does Liam and Niall in the morning, and me and you have evening classes you dope." Louis took a deep breath and walked towards Zayn, "so was it worth it?" "what" "was fucking Liam worth it, was it really good did you enjoy it?"

Zayn nodded "he was not good, he was the best I ever had sex with, he was even better than Nick. He took his time with my body making me feel good with every touch, I didn't know there was such thing as a guy who could do that. He sucked me off so good it was mindblowing, and when he fucked me I was in heaven. He grabbed my dick and stroked it so hard while he was thrusting inside of me. I've never came so hard in my life."

"What about his dick?' "It was huge long and thick I was scared for a moment at how big it was." Louis slightly smiled "well you got yourself a sure thing Zayn" Zayn laughed, "and you would too if you fucking open your damn eyes."

Louis was confused, "what is that s'pose to mean?" "It means that Harry is hitting on you and you are too blind for thinking about John, and John will never want you, you're just too blind to know that Harry is your sure thing."

"How many times I got to tell you me and Har-" "are just friends I know, man sometimes you need to get your head outside your ass and explore more" Louis was angry. 

_How the hell does Zayn get the balls to tell me about my relationship life?_

"Zayn shut the fuck up you don't understand I just got through-" "a messy breakup, that was like fucking two months and two weeks ago, shit Louis are you fucking afraid to be inlove again?"

Louis got quiet when Zayn said that, and Zayn could tell and went to hug Louis. "It's okay Louis, it's okay why didn't you tell me this before?" "I-I don't know you were happy talking to Liam and I didn't want to ruin anything. It's just, okay, I like Harry and I know he likes me, the thing is that I don't want to fall for him like I fell for John."

"Because he broke your heart and left you lonely?" Louis weakly nodded at what Zayn said. "Well I can tell you this, Harry is different from John. He is more understanding and really kind and caring, and if he was ever rude it's because you made him rude."

"How do you know that?" "Because I talk to Harry" "I do too!" "Yeah you talk to Harry but you never  _talk_ to Harry like how he wants to talk." Louis and Zayn moved from the kitchen to the couch. "He wants to talk how?"

Zayn paused "personal, like really personal.  He wants to talk to you like that except you change the subject." "So you talk to Harry?" Zayn nodded, "about?" "You...That is all he talks about is how he wants you, and how he can get you."

Louis paused for a moment, "and if I feel the same way?" "You tell him, he is very understanding." "Will you help me Zayn?" Zayn smiled at how helpless Louis is "of course I'll help you matter of fact I got a plan."

Louis nodded, "I'll go with it." Zayn smirked "cool, but you can not look back once we do this you won't regret it you really won't." "You promise Zaynie Poo?" Zayn squeezed Louis hands and gave him a huge smile "I promise LouLou."

*****

 3 days later.

Harry was waiting patiently for Niall to come back so he can beg the blonde bloke about telling him the plan, he has been waiting outside the building where Niall class is at. Allot of people went in and out and it has been three hours since Niall classes ended. "Harry?"  Harry turned around hearing Louis' voice "Louis what are you doing here?" Louis took in a sigh "I've been looking for you and and I was walking and looking and there you were."

Harry smiled at the fact that Louis was looking for him, "so what are you doing here Harry?" Harry saw that Niall wasn't around so he said "well I was looking for somebody but nevermind." Louis nodded and held his hand out, "well follow me if you dare to." Harry laughed "alright Aladdin I'll follow you" "well come on Jasmine so I can show you the world." Harry smiled and grabbed Louis hand and they ran to Harry's car.

"I'm driving Harry you sit in the passenger seat" "hey it's my car?" "It is dinner... my treat." Harry gave in and let Louis grab his keys "were are we going Louis?" "You'll see...Harry just be patient my friend." Harry turned up the radio and played some indie rock while riding with Louis to what he knows as a restaurant, that Louis is paying for him to go to so he won't wine.

 "Close your eyes Styles" Harry groaned, "really, Louis?" "Yes really and I want it to be a surprise, you know how surprises works?" Harry sighed and close his eyes shut. "I swear if it's a fraternity frat type of shit you have to do then I will kill you." "Why you say that" Harry took a deep sigh "because my old boyfriend did the same shit you're doing for that reason." Louis bursted out laughing at Harry's confession "first, I'm not your boyfriend, and secondly what does this face look like being in a frat."

"Yeah you are some sort of a scared pussy..." "HEY! whats that s'pose to mean?" Harry smirked and shrugged his shoulders "you interpret it how you want to Louis." "just wait till I'm done driving Harry you'll get it" "hopefully you'll _get it_ if you know what I mean?" "Harry you're disgusting piece of shit" Harry stuck his thumb out like he was approved by what Louis said, "I strive to be the best." "Whatever Harry just stay quiet alright?" "alright." 

Louis had pulled into the parking lot and stopped the car, "we are here" Louis yelled. "Can I open my eyes now?" "Nope keep them closed and matter of fact" Louis reached and punched Harry in the chest.  "OW! What was that for?" "For calling me a pussy earlier now let me unbuckle your seatbelt Haz."

"Hmm Haz that is new" "well I am trying new things starting now."  Harry smiled at his new nickname Louis gave him.

  _Haz he called me Haz I have to tell Niall this but what if this is part of the plan. Okay Harry stay cool maybe Niall gave Louis money to take me out to eat on a surprise, and I'm s'pose to use my charm on Louis. Well good job Niall cause this plan might work._

 _"_ Harry are you coming or not", Louis asked waiting for him on Harry's side of the car, "Er, yes I'm coming just be patient."

*****

Louis opened the door and the bell rung like how a bell would ring if you went to a classical little food restaurant, Harry went in behind smelling the sweet aroma of Vanilla, Honey, Chocolate, and fresh baked bread.

"Alright Haz open your eyes" Harry opened his eyes and he realized where he was at, out of all places him and Louis rather go eat at Louis decides to go to here. "Welcome to Allison's Tea shop how ma-" John stopped when he realized it was Louis.

"Hello John we will take two teas with a shot of honey and Lemon, and this time can we have a chocolate and Vanilla scone and double chocolate cookies they are Haz's favorite." John looked at Harry like Harry had a plague right after Louis said Haz. "Oh, so you are Haz, can't wait to tell the boys in class" John said teasingly.

"Are you going to stand there or make our tea's mister?" John got closer to Louis "you know who I am Louis." "Exactly that's why I called you mister now don't make me call your manager?"

"You wouldn't?" "oh, yes in fucking deed I will... Now get to brewing." John looked at Louis and Harry, turned around to go to the back and make their Tea.

"Louis can.. we erm... talk for a moment." "Sure what's up?" "First what the hell are we doing here, secondly why are you being so lovey dovey towards me? Thirdly whats with the sass factor towards John?" "What are you talking about Harry?" "You know very much what I'm talking about Louis. I'll talk some more right after we get our Tea's,  and when we are in a spot where John can't hear us?"

The boys got their Tea and did what Harry said and went to a spot where John would hear them. "Now Louis why are you being like this?" Louis was not paying attention and when Harry looked at the same direction he could see John giving Louis a look. "Louis are you listening to me?" Louis didn't respond again. So Harry tapped on the table and Louis didn't respond again. 

_Now I know why Louis brought me here and I am not staying for it._

Harry got up and Louis finally payed attention, "h-hey where you going?" Louis asked grabbing Harry's arm. "Away... now I know why you invited me to dinner? So you can make John jealous and have a secret stare down and I'm not doing that!"  "No Harry wait I wasn't doing that." Harry gave Louis a look, "then explain that?" Louis took a deep breath "only if you sit down." "No" "please?" "No" "please just for 3 minutes?" "fine but I'm counting down the time."

"Well I was trying to tell John I'm over him and I wanna be with you" "that is not a good-WHAT?" Louis grabbed Harry's hand, "well.. the truth is i like you... Hell I might be inlove with you Harry,  and I was trying to deny myself of liking you Harry. Then I talked to Zayn, and he told me about how you two talk about me and all, and the thing is I'm afraid to get my heart broken by a guy again. So I try not to fall inlove again so I wouldn't experience it, but you made it hard for me because throughout these two months I fell for you." 

"Louis I-I-I love you too... but that doesn't explain why you were making eye contact with that John dude." Louis smiled a bit and looked at John. "Me and John been together so long we can have conversations by just staring, and he knew I was over him so I guess he didn't want to move on. I was being stupid by looking at him longer."  "Louis I-" "please Harry I just wanna know will you be my boyfriend?" 

"Louis I really don't know?" Louis smirked "well let me help you." Louis lean in closer to Harry and Harry got a little tensed, he cupped Harry's face and slowly and gently kissed Harry's mouth. Harry was stunned and didn't know what to do but kiss him back, their mouths fit perfectly with each other and their lips tasted sweet from the Tea's and Scones. It was like nobody was at the shop but Louis and Harry and that's how they felt when the kisses got sloppier.

Harry wanted more of Louis so he tried to force his tongue in Louis mouth, and Louis allowed him to. Harry explored Louis mouth and love the taste Louis' tongue had. It was amazing it was heaven it was like unlike anything they could possibly imagine, they didn't want to let go but they have to because they need to catch their breath. So when they let go the boys saw about five people (including John) looking at them.

"What you never saw a snog before?" Louis responded to the people. "Come on Louis let's go back to your dorm and hangout" "oooh can we do like we always do but at the end just snog afront of Zayn, Liam, and Niall?"

Harry laughed "sure whatever makes you happy baby." So they both got up and Harry got a text from Niall. "I'll be there in a few Louis just wait in the car Niall texted me" Louis nodded and went inside the car waving bye at the glaring people who watched them tongue battle. 

**_N: Hey Harry what's up??_ **

**_H: The plan worked me and Louis are together... I didn't know what you did but thanks._**

**_N: uhh, okay and you're welcome_ **

**_H: We'll be home in a few I don't know how to repay you._**

**_N: well buy me some food for the rest of this month, everything I want will come from your wallet._**

**_H: Sure okay goodbye._ **

Harry put his phone away and went into the car so that him and Louis can have more alone time, and be a couple like he always wished to be.

*****

As for Niall, well he put down the phone and smiled. He never had a plan to get Harry and Louis together. He just wanted free food, and Harry was desperate for somebody to help him and his problems. So Niall decided he will fake giving Harry a plan to get a free meal, and now since his "plan" worked, he will be getting more free meals for the rest of this month.

Niall couldn't help but to smile at the unfortunate luck that came his way, "Jesus this ones for you, my buddy" Niall said as he opened a beer and watched CSI. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this is my first chapter out of "I don't know." (You'll get more info on chapter two). 
> 
> Now to Ziam... If you want to read the full on Ziam Smut scene comment 'Yes Pls. X' and I'll do it. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and see you later :P.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, please give kudos or comment love you guys :D.


End file.
